danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 547: Safety Rules!
"Mission 547: Safety Rules!" is the seventh episode of Danger Rangers, but it is considered the pilot. Synopsis The Rangers are assembled together to take care of safety problems in various locations. Sully and Kitty take the house of a pig family known as the Curls. Burble takes a park where he teaches about playground safety to one kid and bike safety to another. Squeeky instructs traffic safety to his own annoyance. Burt then teaches what to do when you're lost, and then Sully instructs what to do around a stranger, particularly one who bothers you. Afterward, they have a pool party, but more safety rules are given, such as no running around a pool, and no horseplay either. Plot Savo alerts Sully (who is pretending to be a sea monster while bathing), Kitty (who is looking at a book and gets startled from being alerted by surprise), Burble (who is riding a bike on a curved ramp), Squeeky (who is eating cheese and greets the audience and has a helmet put on him), and Burt (who is controlling a giant robot he is in to attach a wind-up key to a machine). As for the part where Savo alerts Squeeky, he taunts him by saying that he does traffic duty so well when he does anything at all, causing a provoked Squeaky to throw the uneaten part of his cheese at him, and then he gets into the front basket of Burble's bicycle. They buckle up... well, everyone succeeds but Squeeky, whom Savo therefore automatically restrains in a rear-facing seat (which he has to sit in because he is not over 20 pounds). Rangers Sully and Kitty tell the audience not to go anywhere without a plan, and to tell an adult where they're going, whom they're with, and when they'll be back. SULLY & KITTY'S MISSION: Rangers Sully and Kitty arrive at the house of the Curls (much to the amazement of the elder piglet offspring, Lucky, but to his father's lack of knowledge of purpose). When Sully tells the family more than half of all accidents happen in his home, a fearful Mr. Curl plans on moving, but Kitty stops him by saying that Sully meant it happens in absolutely everybody's home, more so than any place nobody can live in. Sully tells Lucky they'll need help finding hidden dangers. Because Lucky knows the motto ("Safety rules!"), he is given a Savo watch of his own, thus becoming an Official Junior Danger Ranger. It starts beeping around his mother and baby sister Bitzi. This convinces Lucky was right when he said having a new baby was dangerous, but Kitty explains it was not Bitzi who was dangerous, but rather, a tiny squeaky blueberry ball she was holding (which Kitty takes away from her) because she could choke on it. Savo warns Lucky against babies going into contact with anything small enough like coins, small toys, or even balloons (for they can fit when they either aren't inflated, or they pop). The sound beeps again because of another hidden danger: a pot of cooking food whose handle is pointed to the front. Sully stops Lucky from going into the hazard and is fixing to take care of it, but Kitty does it instead, and they instruct the reason: little kids can reach and grab the handles, plus anyone can accidentally knock it over (onto little ones). Savo says that like pots of cooking food and stuff, blow dryers, curling irons, and even coffee machines look the same no matter what the temperature. Bitzi attempts to get into a cupboard, but Mrs. Curl stops her, not to mention gets a compliment from Kitty for her quick reflexes. Lucky reveals that to be the reason for child-safety latches, which are Sully and Kitty's favorite decorating accessory, for they keep poisons out of children's reach. Lucky reveals knowledge of the dangers of matches, causing him and Sully to rap in rhyme about fire safety, much to Kitty's annoyance, so she has Savo play a video on the Rangers saving a Raccoon family from a burning house. Ranger Burble has stopped the father of the family from going in by bowling at him using Ranger Burt. Rangers Kitty and Burble put soaking towels underneath a door. Rangers Sully and Burt and the raccoon kids crawl through the hallway. One of the kids attempts to reach the door to the backyard, but Burt stops him and checks to see if the door is cool, which it isn't, which means there is a fire behind it. The Rangers get the kids outside to meet their father. Unfortunately, the family is out of sight, and Sully fetches suitcases, which are left on the floor, but then upon his opening the closet door, the watch beeps, and he and Kitty scan it with Savo's X-ray scan. The problem is a rifle. Rangers Kitty and Sully instruct the family and audience never to play with guns because they could be loaded, even though they may seem fun in movies, video games, or TV, but instead to tell an adult right away if they find one. Mr. Curl locks the closet and says that only he and his wife have the keys to the closet. Lucky's watch makes a different beep, meaning that all the hidden dangers are gone. Sully and Kitty instruct the family (especially Lucky) that if there's a real emergency, they should dial the emergency number ("911") (but not for fun). BURBLE'S MISSION: On a playground, as a black lamb named Kelly is about to go for a ride on a merry-go-round, Burble tells her to take off her jacket because it could get caught on the bars and choke her. This is done, and she tells him to push her, but he reminds her of something else: no drawstrings sticking out. Then once she takes care of that, he pushes her on the merry-go-round. Savo warns him that a careless bike ride is riding his way: a puppy named Alex is riding his parents' bike that has no reflectors or horn, nor is he wearing a helmet or safety gear, and he is carelessly riding it down a hill and can't stop it (the worst bike riding habit Burble had seen). Burble saves him (and the bike falls over), writes him up for it, lectures him, and takes care of those problems. Alex promises to be more careful. Rangers Sully and Kitty arrive and put an Official Safety Seal of Approval on the bike to remind him of his promise. SQUEEKY'S MISSION: When Squeeky's seat is lowered and Savo bids him goodbye, the closing is returned with calling him "Slave-o," correction, and cheesing. After Burble's mission is over, Squeeky asks him, Sully, and Kitty for back-up. During his mission, there are traffic jams and horn-honking. He shouts at the drivers. He refuses Sully's suggestion of asking Savo to scan. He directs careful bike riders with signals. He tells a driver the same thing with a left-turn signal. While that driver does so, he flips him off his arm at a stop sign. He scolds a lady for supposedly "having none of her passengers buckled in," which turns out false. When Savo warns Squeeky of dangers, Squeeky loses his temper. Savo interrogatively reminds him of what car would be dangerous. BURT'S MISSION: At a park, Burt asks Rangers Sully, Kitty, Burble, and Squeeky to back him up as he tells kids what to know if they get scared of anything. He uses a heavy locator cap (his latest invention) on a billy goat kid as what is supposed to help with it, but the kid can't move (Burt says he is working on that). He instructs them (especially any of them without such a hat) to stick with the grownup in charge of you, or tell a grownup in charge if they get do lost, whether to a park ranger in the park office if at the park, or to any store worker in a mall, or to a cop or mom with her own kids if on the streets. In the same scene, Burt and Sully instruct what to do around strangers, as Sully uses Heather's doll to show what to do around strangers (but only in a real emergency), and gives her back to her. Then they go for a swim. Sully does a "Safety Seal Water Wheel" in the pool. Burble catches a kid who slips from running around the pool and tells him never to do that, Squeeky helps a girl with her water wings (and teaches the audience about using floaty things if you're not a good swimmer, and always swimming with a buddy), her mother takes her into the pool, and Kitty stops two kids from horse-playing in the pool (and races them to the other end of the pool). Eventually, the Rangers are thanked, and before they leave, they remind the crowd of safety rules ("Common Sense"). During the credits, the pilot of ending song plays. Songs * 911 * Common Sense * Danger Rangers Pilot Ending Song Locations * The Curls' House * 213 Elm Drive (mentioned in the song segment only) * Picnic Grove * Jalopy Joe's Burt's Invention *Location Hat *Ejector Seat Hopper Stopper Characters Besides the Rangers, they consist of, for a few... * The Curls ** Mr. Curl ** Mrs. Curl ** Lucky Curl ** Bitzi * Alex * Kelly Lamb * Heather * Emily * Mrs. Hopper * Hopper Children * Raccoon Homeowner * Otter Boys * Background Trio * Kate (final song segment only) * Juan (final song segment only) * Timmy (final song segment only) Quotes * Savo: Goodbye, Ranger Rodent. Squeeky: Goodbye, Slave-o. Savo: It's "Savo." "Safety Alert Vectometer," you whiskered little action figure! * Sully: Well, looks can be deceiving, Kitty. Take me, for instance. I'm handsome, but I'm also a nice... you know, I'm really handsome. Kitty: Dangers lurk where they least expect. That's why they need us, Sully. Oh, and, you're not that handsome. * Sully: More than half of all accidents occur in your home. Mr. Curl: That does it. We're movin'! Kitty: No, what Sully meant was more accidents occur at home than anywhere else. Not just your home, Mr. Curl. Everyone's home. * Lucky: I told you having a new baby sister was a dangerous idea. * Savo: And poisons can make you very sick. I feel really ill just being in the vicinity. Oh, the (?). Oh, the pain. * Sully: Take your matches, and put them away!/Because those matches are not for play! Lucky: (chuckles) Cool! That rhymes! Kitty: (sighs) Don't encourage him. Sully: Well, I slide my Savo into (?) checker./Show me to your (OW!) smoke detector! Kitty: Oh, boy. Did I warn you? I warned you? Sully: I found it!/Now sound it!/A beep means, "Get out!"/Uh huh!/There's fire about!/Uh-huh! * Sully: Now, kids, this is very important. So listen and remember. If you ever find a gun, you should not touch it. It could be loaded. Kitty: Tell an adult right away. Guns may seem exciting in movies and video games and on TV... Sully & Kitty: ... but they are very, very dangerous. Sully: Guns are not toys. Kitty: They are not safe. Mr. Curl: Right. From now on, this closet stays locked, and no one has the keys, but mom, and me. Trivia * Gabriela and Fallbot do not appear here. ** Oddly, however, Gabriela does appear in the "Common Sense" song segment. * This is when Savo is voiced by the late Jonathan Harris. Unfortunately, he wouldn't live to see this episode air once. Charlie Adler would take over and imitate Harris's doing everywhere else. * It was chronologically the first episode, but it wouldn't air until after six others. * Jason Marsden (the voice of Lucky Curl and Alex in this episode) and Grey DeLisle (the voice of Kitty throughout the show) voiced two main characters in Disney's TV series The Weekenders, with Marsden as Tino and DeLisle as Lor. (The same information is provided in "Wild Wheels" and "Where the Fun Never Stops.") * In the Lilo and Stitch: The Series episode "Baby-Fier," aside from Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu, as he always did, Grey DeLisle and Jason Marsden voiced Nani and Dr. Jumba (respectively) as babies. (Again, the same information is provided in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Where the Fun Never Stops.") Also, in "Skip," DeLisle voiced Mertle Edmonds as a teenager. * Jason Marsden and Rob Paulsen both did voices in the DisneyToon film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie as Max Goof and PJ Pete, respectively. (Again, you know what two episodes have the same information.) * Jonathan Harris and Sherry Lynn did voices in Toy Story 2, with Harris as Geri and Lynn doing additional voices. Goof(s) * When Lucky expresses excitement for Sully's rhyme, his feet are pink, but usually, they are brown. * During the "911" number, when Kitty and the background sing, "When you hear that voice, my friend" the second time, Kitty's feet are pink like her primary fur without any "zigzag connections." * Also, the sole of the police backup singer's foot only once shows a circular pad; anytime else, there is none. * Plus, on Burble's side of the mission, Alex's feet have no pads on the soles, but when Alex lifts up one foot while promising to obey bike safety rules, that sole has a pink, circular pad. * Also, it is never explained how Burt could possibly have pushed a certain baby carriage (or "pram" for our British viewers) while disguised as a mother, and then, during motion of the camera, then emerge right out of the baby carriage disguised as a child. It just happens without any logical explanation. * Later, when Sully demonstrates stranger lessons using Heather's doll, and we see the back views of the kids, Alex is shown in his green swim trunks and no shirt, but back to front, he's wearing his casual outfit again. This goof is shown again when Sully pretends to have the doll fight him. * When the park kids watch in excitement, the raccoon boy is wearing a gray T-shirt instead of his usual green one. Relevant Lessons Not Taught *Among places that are too dangerous for babies to go into, that includes garages, laundry rooms, and bathrooms; a baby could get into a toilet and drown, the same goes for mop buckets, get into a kitty litter box (mistaking it for a sandbox) and get so sick that he or she would have to be rushed to the hospital, and even fall off the narrow edge of a bathtub. *Water pistols (aka Squirt guns) are toys, but they are not to be used indoors, especially around electric things like TVs, computers, video game consoles, lamps, or machinery, or around wooden furniture, or on just anyone else. *For anyone with orthodontic braces, keep orthodontic headgear out of reach of little children or dogs, for either will mistake it for toys. *For the same sort of reason, for anyone with the following, keep orthodontic retainers out of their reach. *Babies and younger children should be kept away from electric outlets. In fact, where there are any children that young, outlets should be covered with some sort of designated cover when nothing is plugged into them. *Nobody should bite or play with cords. *Children should not handle sharp knives or tools. Category:Episodes